


At Play: Tom Hiddleston

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Series: The Dom Club series [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom meets a new girl at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Play: Tom Hiddleston

As I headed down the alley toward the unmarked door, I forced myself to slow down to a fast walk. I had found myself hurrying back to the club more and more frequently in the weeks following my initiation. I’d lived out some of my wildest fantasies over those weeks and I was settling into my own at the club, finding out exactly what I actually liked and what only looked good on paper. Some things that had thought were my kinks and would turn me on to no end had actually ended up not doing very much for me at all. I guess that sex was just like anything else, you don’t really know what you like until you try it once, twice to be certain.  
I reached the door and knocked, tapping my foot impatiently. I really couldn’t wait to start my session today. Rose had called me last night to inform me that a new girl had recently become available for use and wondered if I might be interested in meeting with her. After finding out a little more about her, I eagerly told Rose that I would certainly be in to play today and rushed her off the phone to try and move my schedule around to allow me some free time. I’d found myself enjoying the enjoying the variety of women available to play with as much as the acts that performed with them.  
Rose opened the door and stepped aside to let me in.  
“Good afternoon, Mr. Hiddleston,”she greeted me with her radiant smile. “You are looking well today, sir. If I could be so bold to say.”  
“Oh, Rose,” I replied, bending and kissing her cheek. “Have you convinced Madame to allow me to indulge with you yet, my dear?”  
“Said the spider to the fly,” she responded with a smirk. “You know that is never going to happen.”  
“Not if I don’t keep asking every time I see you,” I said with a wink.  
“Cheeky bastard,” she laughed. “Madeline is waiting for you. Upstairs, third door on the left.”  
“It’ll happen someday, love,” I said to her as I started up the stairs. “You can’t skirt me forever.”  
I chuckled to myself as I reached the top of the stairs. It was so strange. I was my regular flirty self until I walked into the rooms with these women. Then some other Tom came out. It was always a surprise to me which Tom each new girl was going to bring out. I was very much looking forward to seeing what Madeline could bring out of me.  
I reached the door and knocked. With some of the girls, I would have barged in without knocking and forced them to their knees without a word, but Madeline didn’t seem to be that type of girl from what Rose had told me on the phone. She was by definition a submissive but was very new to the scene. I didn’t want to scare her on our first go.  
The door open in front of me and I got my first look at her. She was young looking, though I knew from Rose that she was actually 23. She definitely didn’t look it and the pink and white plaid skirt and tied up dress shirt didn’t help. Neither did the long white socks and Mary Jane’s on her feet. Or the long blond hair tied into pigtails. Fuck. I could already feel myself getting hard.  
“Madeline, I presume?” I said as she stepped out of the way and allowed me to enter her room.  
“Yes, sir,” she answered quickly, her eyes on the floor as she nervously shuffled her feet.  
I was surprised at her accent which seemed to be American. We didn’t get many American girls at the club. I looked around at her room and was once again surprised. It was unlike any of the other rooms that I had played in at the club. Most of the girls had dark, almost gothic decor. This room was bright and happy. Almost more like a university dorm room than the room of a submissive. Interesting and it gave me quite an idea for a scene.  
“Are you ready to play, Madeline?” I asked as I took off my jacket and started to roll up my shirt sleeves. “I’ve got a very specific scene running through my head after seeing you in that outfit. Nothing outside of your comfort zone, from what Rose told me. Can you follow my lead?”  
“Yes, sir,” she answered again just as quickly.  
“Good,” I said. “Now look at me.”  
She looked up and I was met with the most beautiful cornflower blue eyes. My breath caught. She was flawless.  
I placed my hand under her chin and gripped it.  
“I told you if you misbehaved again I was going to take you over my knee, didn’t I little girl?” I said as I tightened my hold on her chin. “I wasn’t joking about that. Go get the cat o’ nine tails and whichever plug you like the most off of the table and then I want you bend over the end of your bed, understood?”  
“Yes, sir,’ she replied again as I released her chin.  
She turned and made her way over to the table. I watched her ass under the short skirt as it twirled up when she turned. Holy god. It was a rather large ass for a girl of her size, round and firm. I noticed a small tattoo on the right cheek and I wondered what it might be. Immediately upon reaching the table, she grabbed the pink and black cat o’ nine tails. She took longer to choose the plug, weighing them in her hand before choosing a large metal plug with a pink jewel at the end. It perfectly matched her outfit. The girl was good, innocent as she might look, she knew what she was doing.  
Madeline turned from the table and made her way across the room to the bed. I watched her skirt swishing around her as she walked and I knew that I had made the right decision to move my schedule around so that I could be here with her today. What a treat she was. She reached the bed and bent at the waist, spreading her long legs and allowing me to get a peek of her wet pussy and pink asshole as she did.  
I followed her across the room, loosening my tie as I walked. As I reached her, I ran my hand up over her ass, pulling her skirt up to sit as I did. She stirred slightly as my hand touched her skin.  
“Don’t move,” I said firmly. “From now on you will only address me as Mr. Hiddleston, is that clear Madeline?”  
“Yes, Mr. Hiddleston,” she answered immediately.  
“Very good, Madeline,” I replied as I continued to run my hand over her ass. “I hope you realize that I’m going to have to punish you for acting out in school. Did you think I wouldn’t find out that you were giving blow jobs to the boys during class, you little whore?”  
My hand came down firmly on her ass, leaving a satisfying red mark. She moaned as I delivered another smack to the other cheek.  
“I think you’ve been bad on purpose, haven’t you Madeline?” I asked as I continued to run my hand over her ass. “You wanted me to spank you, didn’t you, you slut?”  
“Yes, Mr. Hiddleston,” she answered immediately. “Every time I took one of those cocks in my mouth, I pretended it was yours.”  
My cock twitched and hardened at her words. She was fucking good. She played the innocence up perfectly.  
“Well if you are a good girl and take your punishment, I’m sure we can arrange for you to have the real thing,” I said as I moved in front of her and picked up the plug on the bed. “Open your mouth.”  
She opened immediately, her pink lips parting and her tongue poised and ready to wet the plug. I slipped it between her lips and her mouth closed around it. She raised her eyes to meet mine and she sucked on the plug. My mouth opened and I let out a moan as I watched her cheeks hollow.  
“Enough,” I said. “Open.”  
I pulled slightly on the end of the plug. She released it from between her lips and ran her tongue out over them. After applying a bit of lube, I moved behind her and ran the plug up over her asshole. She bent more fully at the waist and I started to push the plug inside of her. I heard a low moan come out of her mouth as the widest part of the plug stretched her open. I chuckled and pulled on the plug a few times just to see her squirm.  
“You like that don’t you, little girl?” I asked her as I continued to twist and pull at her plug. “You like having things shoved up your ass, don’t you?”  
“Yes, Mr. Hiddleston,” she replied ardently, hardly able to keep the eagerness out of her voice.  
“Good girl,” I replied as I picked the cat o’ nine tails off of the bed and ran it through my hand. “”If you take my punishment like a good girl as well, perhaps we can fill that gorgeous ass with something a bit larger, yes?”  
“Please, Mr. Hiddleston,” she said. “Please put your cock in my ass.”  
My cock twitched under my trousers. I wasn’t going to be able to hold back much longer if she continued to talk like that. I brought the flogger down on her ass once, twice, three times before answering her.  
“Keep your mouth shut, little girl, until I decide it’s time to fill it with my cock, understood?” I said as I ran the flogger down over her plug.  
“Yes, Mr. Hiddleston,” she replied quietly.  
I brought the flogger up again and rained down a dozen or more blows on her back, her ass and on the backsides of her thighs. She arched her back, moaning as the cat o’ nine tails hit her, leaving welt across her skin. The sight of those marks drove me wild and I brought the flogger up to deliver another dozen, the last one placed perfectly so that the ends of the leather flicked at her clit. I smiled to myself. I was getting good at this.  
“Do you want to come, little girl?” I asked as I threw the flogger onto the bed. “Do you think you’ve had enough punishment for sucking all those cocks?”  
“Yes, please, Mr. Hiddleston,” she said. “Please let me come.”  
“Touch yourself then,” I said turning her around and gently pushing her onto the bed. “Show me how a bad little girl gets herself off.”  
She moved quickly to the pillows and lay against them. Pulling her knees up, she spread her legs as her hand quickly moved to start rubbing at her clit. Her eyes met mine as she pulled her full bottom lip between her teeth and increased the pressure on her clit. I kept my eyes locked on hers as I started to undo my pants and take my cock out. Standing at the edge of the bed, I started to stroke myself as I watched her bring herself closer to orgasm.  
“Make yourself come and I’ll let you suck my cock, little girl.” I said as I continued to stroke my hand up and down my length. “You want my cock in your mouth, don’t you?”  
“Yes, Mr. Hiddleston,” she replied as she slipped two fingers of her free hand inside of her body. “I want your fat cock to choke me.”  
“Fuck, Madeline,” I said. “You better hurry up or I’m going to come all over your pretty skirt and leave.”  
She moaned and increased the movement of both of her hands. Soon I could see the muscles on the inside of her thighs twitching and her legs clamped together. Her head dropped  
-back as she came around her fingers. I watched as her body shuddered and she came back to me.  
“Come,” I said, holding my cock out to her. “You earned it, little girl.”  
She moved quickly to the edge of the bed and dropped to her knees. I wrapped her pigtails in my fists as she opened her mouth to take my cock.  
“Take it all, Madeline,” I said as I slammed my cock down her throat. “Fucking take it.”  
She took my entire cock down her throat and looked up at me through her lashes. I groaned and started to fuck her mouth, pulling at her hair as I thrusted. She was fucking amazing and I knew I was going to have to stop her if I wanted to get in the gorgeous ass, as much as I wished I could finish all over that beautiful face. There was always next time.  
“Enough,” I said, pulling her away. “Up on the bed, on your back, legs up.”  
“Yes, Mr. Hiddleston,” she said as she sat up on the bed.  
Pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them, she held herself there as I watched her. She was just perfect, her wet pussy on display above her pink plug, knee high socks and Mary Jane’s. Fuck, I was a lucky man.  
“Ready to take this out, little girl?” I said as I pulled once again on her plug. “I think I have something a little better for you.”  
I pulled on the plug and watched as it stretched open her ass as it was removed. A slight groan escaped her lips as the widest part slid out. I threw the plug on the bed and applied lube to my cock. Tapping her asshole with the tip, I started to slide inside.  
“Just tell me if you need to stop, Madeline,” I said with a groan as my head slipped inside of her. “You may make yourself come if you’d like.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston,” she said as her hand creeped down between her legs.  
I started to fuck her ass, sliding in until my balls slapped against her cheeks and pulling out again. She was rubbing her clit as moaning as I fucked her tight ass and I knew that it wasn’t going to be long before I came.  
“Madeline, this is going to be short and sweet this time,” I said as I continued to fuck her ass. “When I’m ready, I’m going to pull out and come on your pussy. I want you come make yourself come right after, can you do that?”  
“Yes, Mr. Hiddleston,” she replied, her hand moving faster between her legs.  
“Good girl,” I said. “I’m just about there.”  
I pulled out of her ass and stroked my cock. A few more strokes and I came, shooting my come all over her ass, pussy and hand. She scooped up my come and rubbed her clit faster. With a groan, she came mixing her own come with mine. I pulled away and grabbed a towel from the table. Handing it to her, I tucked my cock back in my trousers.  
“Oh, Madeline,” I said as I watched her clean up the mess that we had made together. “I foresee many more adventures in our future.”  
“Looking forward to it, Mr. Hiddleston,” she said with a smile.


End file.
